Puny DemiGoddess
by Trickster's Accomplice
Summary: They had found her, they weren't going to lose her this time. They grabbed her arms while one held a gun to her head, she was terrified to say the least but she'd never show it to them as they'd find her weak though she wasn't exactly weak per say. She watched their leader walk closer bending down to look her in the eyes. Loki/OC Originally posted on Quotev
1. Prologue

_**Puny Demi-Goddess**_

Prologue

~10 years ago~

There stood a young girl of mere age 8 before the Allfather Odin with her father the god Apollo just behind her standing tall and stiff frightened for the Allfather's reaction to his news.

"Allfather, the king of Asgard, the god Odin I bring before you my young daughter Melody..." The god Apollo said before kneeling before his king while his daughter curtsied.

"You have a young child who has great beauty, I do not understand how she went unbeknownst to me. Care to explain?" The god Odin said as his two sons entered the throne room at that exact moment.

"Your highness, my daughter has been carefully hidden from me until now by her mother on Midgard. I hadn't known I had her at all until the mysterious disappearance of her mother." Apollo stated looking up at the king while his eyes flickered to the princes of Asgard.

"I see, well let us see what the princes think we should due with the girl, hm?" Odin said looking to his sons who were in line for the throne.

"I think she should be bannished to Midgard!" A boy with blond hair known as Prince Thor said crossing his arms looking arrogant.

"Brother don't you think that's a bit rash? I believe we should let her be left in her fathers care here on Asgard. If father would be alright with it, I think she could visit here more often for Thor and I to spend time with, as we will need to know how to act with a lady for when we marry." The intelligent boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes known as Prince Loki stated watching the young girl closely as she stood close to her father.

"I agree with you Loki, Thor's idea is not what a future king should do to a young girl who knows not of her home on Asgard nor has she done anything wrong. I think it's also a wonderful idea if you three spend time together. How about the three of you all go play while Apollo and I speak with each other." The god Odin said smiling at his sons waving them off to go play with the young girl making his son Thor groan in annoyance from having a girl so delicate looking play with them.

The young girl curtsied to them all and hugged her father whispering encouraging words into his ear before kissing his cheek. The girl then walked over to Prince Loki curtsying to him before taking his hand as he then led her out of the room with Thor following closely behind muttering about his brother flirting with the girl before he got a chance to. The young prince Loki was quite happy to be able to hold the young girl's, whose cheeks were lightly dusted with pink, hand while Thor didn't as Thor normally always got the girl. The two young boys and the young girl arrived at a garden which was beautiful looking. In this garden was the start of a new friendship between the two gods and demi-goddess.

~6 years later~

The young girl now of age 14 stood before her way of escape sighing in sadness for she will not return for as long as she can avoid it. She turned to the two helping her escape with sadness and sorrow in her eyes. She held in her hands letters for two, now young men, princes who she began to care deeply for though one more then the other. She walked up to the young man with brown hair handing him one of the two letters before going up to a young man with bright orange red hair handing him the other letter.

"Arrow, you are to bring that letter to my dearest friend Loki but you must say that he is requested to read it after you leave the room, as I wish you not to be harmed by however he reacts. Though he may not be bothered too badly by it as he is forgetting my presence now." She said to the brown haired man sadly while holding back her tears from what she had just uttered.

"Xander, you are to bring that letter to my good friend Thor. Make sure to tell him to read it after you leave the room as he might get angry and I wish you to not get injured by that arrogant fool." She said to the bright orange red haired man sighing while shaking her head.

"We will my lady! We will try are best not to get injured by either nor tricked by Loki for we do not wish to make you worry about us!" The two boys said grinning sadly at the young girl before hugging her tightly making it hard to breathe.

Letting go of the young girl, the young men watched as she turned around walking toward her way out. She stopped when she was one step away from freedom, hesitating to enter, she thought of the young man she fell for causing one shimmering crystal tear to roll down her cheek. She breathed in deeply before taking the last step to her freedom disappearing from Asgard to return to her home Midgard or as it is called there Earth.

~Present time~

They had found her, they weren't going to lose her this time. They grabbed her arms while one held a gun to her head, she was terrified to say the least but she'd never show it to them as they'd find her weak though she wasn't exactly weak per say. She watched their leader walk closer bending down to look her in the eyes.

"We can bring you with us the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?" The man, their leader, said to the girl who just struggled to escape her captors glaring at the man before her.

"Seems you want us to bring you with us the hard way." The man said sighing signalling with his hand for them to stab her with a needle.

"I am Nick Fury leader of S.H.E.I.L.D. and I think you might be a worthy member of the Avengers." Was the last thing she heard before the world went black and her body numb.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Puny Demi-Goddess**_

Chapter One

Melody's P.O.V.

_"Hey! Melody who do you like more? Thor or me?" A young Loki of mere age 15 said to the young 9 year old Melody.  
_  
_"I adore you both equally, why should I have to choose between my two best friends who I love dearly?" The_ _young Melody said smiling softly at the young boy._

_"I was just wondering about it. Thor said that when we are all adults he'd make you his wife because you like him more. Or atleast that's what he thinks and plans." Loki said sighing looking up at the sky._

_"Well, I'll just say no to his request of marriage when we're all adults as I would rather not be married to that arrogant fool. If I had to choose between the both of you as my husbands I'd rather be married to a boy who is a lovable trickster then an arrogant fool." Melody said seriously looking directly at young Loki._

_"You're just saying that to make me feel good you'd say the opposite to Thor I bet. You are my fellow trickster aren't you?" Loki said finally looking the young Melody in the eyes with a joking smile._

_"I may be your fellow trickster but that doesn't mean I'd lie to you of all people. Thor I have more chance lying to then anything because he's a fool who is a major flirt. Since when have I lied to you to make you feel good? If it makes you feel better I'd chose you over any suitor I shall end up dealing with when we're older." Melody said smiling at the boy before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_"Well, if I had to chose you over someone else who I barely knew I'd rather stay with you who is my best friend and fellow trickster. Though that I know of there was that one time where you said that Thor was just cheating and that's why I lost to him." He said before the two burst out laughing at the memory._

My eyes fluttered open slowly before being fully open revealing my oddly colored eyes. I glanced around my room finding it was not the apartment I had earned money to buy. I jumped out of the bed freaking out looking around everything before the door slammed open making me jump in shock. Two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents came in and grabbed my arms dragging me out of the room struggling to get free of their holds. They dragged me down the hall to some giant doors pushing them open then dragging me inside. My eyes widened as I saw who was inside the room making me fight their holds on me even more though it didn't work at all sadly.

"Let me go! You horrible humans! Let me go this instant!" I yelled angrily as everyone just watched confused except for the man who ordered me to be sedated which gives me good reason to hate the man, he had an expression on his that said he was not impressed with my reaction.

"Set her down beside Thor." The leader of S.H.E.I.L.D. said making me sit beside the one person who I don't want to be seated beside which is the arrogant fool though I've heard rumors that he's not so arrogant anymore.

"You horrible human, I hate you very much." I stated pouting and crossing my arms slumping in the chair glancing at Thor who had a WTF expression on his face.

"Avengers this is Melody, she does not have a real last name for reasons that are aimed at her origin. She is the daughter of Apollo who escaped Asgard at age 14 and is a daughter of a half human half siren mother." The leader said making everyone look at me shocked at the information they were just given.

"This cannot be Apollo's daughter Melody! She was never like this, she wouldn't act as if she's above humans and she wouldn't look like she hates me. She also wasn't a beautiful young woman, she was a beautiful young lady not a woman!" Thor exclaimed angry partly from the fact that I had left him and Loki alone in Asgard but also due to the fact that he couldn't believe I was like this at all which isn't surprising.

"Oh shut up you arrogant fool, if I hated you I'd of told you by now and you'd of known a long time ago that I hated you. I thank you for the complement on my looks though. Soo~ how's my fellow trickster Loki doing?" I stated the first part in a mean voice then switched to a more happy voice for the thanks and the question I asked.

"Loki is locked up because he wishes to subjugate all of Midgard. He also has done some bad things while you've been hiding and not talking to us anymore." Thor stated grumpily making me giggle since he gets grumpy when I ask about his brother instead of him.

"Hmm, so what I heard was sadly true. That bumbling idiot, but he has his reasons I'm sure of that. Oh, I did miss you both you know so don't worry about me not missing you two or thinking of you two while I was gone." I stated smiling at Thor before giving him a hug the tightest I could which is always a big fail sadly due to me being a bit of a weakling which the two princes always teased me about.

"We both missed you dearly everyone searched for you worried until your servants appeared giving brother and I a letter saying to read it after they have left the room also that we might want to read it alone. Brother came out of his room with an angry look on his face yelling 'why?!' over and over. It would have been amusing if it weren't for the fact you left us all with only a letter for us both telling us that you left to Midgard. Brother wouldn't let me see what his letter said for reasons he wouldn't tell me though I did see him carrying it with him where ever he went. I expect he has it memorized by now, though I don't blame him as I have memorized my own letter also. Brother missed you the most out of everyone you know." Thor said hugging me back almost squishing me but looking me in the eyes as he said each word.

"Loki couldn't of missed me that much...he'd been avoiding me for a whole four months before I left oh, and ignoring me too. That jerk face...it had to of been a different letter you saw him carrying around with him, he couldn't of memorized it since he probably could of cared less about it you no longer arrogant fool." I said frowning but with a bright blush on my face from hearing what my dear old friend had to say, I hugged him tighter if possible for me before letting go of him.

"Hmmmm, seems you two are already close which I find not surprising. So, I shall introduce you to the other avengers. This is Tony Stark who goes by Iron Man, this is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, this is Bruce Banner who is the Hulk, and this is Natasha Romanoff who is known as Black Widow. You already know me I suspect from you not appearing to like me much but I am Commander Nick Fury leader of S.H.E.I.L.D." Fury said pointing to each person as he said their names.

"I have reason to hate you as you had ordered your men to sedate me and I hate needles...why in the world did you humans create those wretched needles! They hurt!" I said with a cute British accent while glaring with a scowl on my face as Thor chuckled at my statement while the others laughed except Fury of course.

"I think it best if Thor shows you around the base, I also give you both permission to visit Loki as long as you don't let him out. All of you are dismissed. Also don't forget that Melody is a new member of the Avengers." Fury stated ignoring my earlier statement leaving the room.

"You have reason to hate him because of a needle?" Tony Stark said laughing hysterically which made me pout.

"Those things are painful! Also they are scary I tell you! And also FREAKISHLY PAINFUL! So it's not funny you mean old millionaire playboy!" I said pouting and standing up while turning away from him crossing my arms.

"Come lady Melody let us begin our exploring of the Helicarrier." Thor said wrapping an arm around my shoulders leading me out of the room to begin our tour.

About two. Freaking. Hours. Later. We finally finished the tour of where I'll actually have reason to go to, arriving at the place I've been waiting to visit the most, the place Loki has been imprisoned. We entered the room to find him staring at us with no expression on his face at all, he looked dead to me. I walked closer to him but just as I opened my mouth to speak he spoke saying...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Puny Demi-Goddess**_

Chapter Two

Melody's P.O.V.

"Can't handle coming to see me alone Thor? Or is that puny human here to make sure you don't try to kill me?" Loki said smirking finally proving he's not dead maybe a bit arrogant now though.

"Brother! Please you have mistaken who this is! I can handle seeing my brother I'm here to stop her from-!" Thor exclaimed in an angry and worried voice before I cut him off.

"Oh~ so you've become the arrogant fool to take the place of this no longer arrogant but yet still a fool. Can't you two keep the nicknames that I gave you before I left instead of me making new ones? I think I should call you an arrogant troublemaker jerk...hmmm but that is quite long don't you think?" I said in a bratty arrogant voice making it quite obvious that I've grown into a very different personality though not truly.

"What?! What's your name puny human?" Loki said glaring at me for what I said trying to look menacing which normally would make me giggle then I'd give him a kiss on the cheek but now it just showed he's changed a lot while I was gone which I don't particularly like at all.

"I'm only a quarter human so stop with the stupid 'puny human' thing already it's not proper to call a demi-goddess that nor the one girl who spent more time with you then Thor. The names Melody if you must know and I'm the daughter of the god Apollo you puny frost giant." I said smirking at the man who stood before Thor and I.

"M-melody? A puny demi-goddess, hm? Well not much of a goddess at all, quite the opposite I'd say." Loki said smirking at me before grinning as he saw a flash of anger across my face though I did see his smirk falter as he said my name.

"You claim to be a god? Well you don't look very god-like either. I'd rather be with Thor then you Lok-frost giant as he is much more handsome and god-like then you." I said haughtily though faltering as I almost said his name which I'd rather not utter at the moment.

"Oh? You'd rather be with that reckless fool? Well, it would make sense a puny idiotic childish demi-goddess and a reckless fool to be together though he already found a human girl. I could care less though on who you'd rather be with." He said wearing his mask that I so rarely saw when we spoke with each other.

"You say this yet you know it lies...or was all my childhood talks with you filled with lies from your silver tongue?" I said with a deep frown upon my face.

"Aren't you the one that saw through my lies? To all I am the god of lies yet to you I was just a horrid liar correct?" Loki said raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's why I said that you know it lies yet you still speak them." I said still frowning at him but now more childishly.

"How did you always know he was lying? My dear friend I never understood how you did it! I order you to tell me how you always know!" Thor said with a small pout upon his face which made me giggle.

"That is for me to know and you to never ever ever EVER find out. As Midgardian's say that information is confidential." I said seriously before bursting into fits of laughter that lead to me falling onto the floor from my laughter all because of the expression of pure confusion upon Thor's face.

"Melody! Stop laughing you can't breath! If you die from those laughs you shall not go to Valhalla! You will go to Hel upon my request! Melody! Please calm your laughter! You can't even breath!" Loki yelled at me with worry in his eyes but still his expression masked while I rolled around on the floor.

"H-hurts...L-laugh...C-can't s-stop...L-laughing...Haha..." I said between laughing and trying to breath as I aimed to calm down which just failed majorly from what Loki had said.

"You are still a silly little child that never grew up that can't even control her own laughter!" Loki said, though I could tell he was trying his best not to join in on my laughter which more often then not is contagious.

"Thor! You either get her to stop laughing or you both get the fuck out of there right now!" Fury said through an intercom angrily at us.

"D-damn...l-laughter..." I said still unable to calm down but with a pout upon my face when I was able to stop which utterly failed a minute later.

"Lady Melody we have wishes from son of Fury to leave as you can not stop with your worrisome laughter..." Thor said sadly as I glared up at him.

"Farewell you two, nice to see you again lady Melody." Loki said as Thor picked me up giving me a piggyback ride out of the room.

"Well, now we know he still has a bit of the old him in there." I said smirking because I faked some of the uncontrollable laughter.

"Yes, but it seems it only comes out with you and not me..." Thor said hurt which I didn't like to see no matter how much he annoyed me with his cheerfulness.

"I'm sorry Thor...Hey atleast we know that there is a chance of getting him back though it's a very low chance." I said with a gentle smile on my face as Thor lead me to I'm guessing my room.

"Yes true, I will get my brother back!" Thor said his voice booming throughout the halls making me giggle at how it never changed.

"Yes we will Thor, I promise!" I said cheerfully though I really had no idea if we would get him back or not and it may not be a promise I could keep.

"I shall leave you to settle into your new room for the time being lady Melody." He said grinning at me as he set me down.

"Then until we meet again I bid you farewell my dear future king." I said smiling softly with a bow before entering my room and closing the door.


End file.
